gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Kontratak zła: Epizod 15 – Przebudzenie Snoke’a, część II
– Padmé Kenobi, moja najdzielniejsza szturmowczyni… nadszedł czas na twój ostateczny egzamin – powiedział Snoke. Padmé odwróciła wzrok od swojego szefa oraz popatrzyła na bliskich. – Bossiku – zwróciła się do swojego męża. – Bossiku, chodź. Rugor popatrzył na przyjaciół, jednak doskonale wiedział, co powinien zrobić. – Dla mojej lady jestem nawet gotów przejść na ciemną stronę! – powiedział Gunganin i podszedł bliżej swojej żony. Ta spojrzała mu w oczy. Do jej z kolei napływało coraz więcej łez. – Dobrze, Padmé Kenobi, dobrze – śmiał się Snoke szyderczo. – Zrób to! Leia schyliła głowę. Ona także wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. W okamgnieniu, niemalże tak błyskawicznie, że aż niewidocznie dla ludzkiego oka, złapała broń zdatną do walki w ręcz i odporną na działanie miecza świetlnego, aby następnie z całej siły uderzyć w twarz swojego ukochanego, miażdżąc mu czaszkę. Widząc to, Lanever Villecham zareagował niezwłocznie. Podszedł do poszkodowanego i przez dziesięć sekund sprawdzał, czy aby na pewno nie oddycha. Następnie odchylił jego głowę do tyłu i wykonał masaż serca, a po trzydziestu uciśnięciach wykonał dwa wtedy ratownicze, jednocześnie zatykając nos Gunganina, aby wdychane powietrze nie wyszło inną drogą. Wszyscy, łącznie ze Snokiem, patrzyli na niego zdziwieni. Lanever jednak nie dawał za wygraną i kiedy już miał zacząć czwartą rundę, podeszła do niego Donata Kenobi. – Laneverze – szepnęła, chwytając go za ramię. – Resuscytacja ma na celu opóźnienie procesu umierania. On już nie żyje, nie będziemy mieli jak mu pomóc. To była prawda. Senator wstał i przez chwilę zezłoszczony wpatrywał się w oczy Snoke’a oraz stojącej przed nim Padmé Kenobi. – My się tak łatwo nie poddajemy! – krzyknął. – Przyjaciele, do ataku! Cała czwórka, to jest Lanever Villecham, Ben Solo, Donata Kenobi i Dexter Jettster, uzbroiła się bardzo szybko. Kanclerz i padawan zapalili swoje miecze świetlne: pierwszy z nich niebieski, drugi żółty. Donata wyjęła z rękawów dwa sztylety, a Dex wziął w swoje olbrzymie cztery ręce wałek do pieczenia ciasta. Przedstawiciele Nowej Republiki zostali zaatakowani przy stojących uprzednio przy ścianie imperialnych gwardzistów. Było ich sześciu. Ben zajął się jednym i kiedy ten próbował uderzyć go swoją bronią, albo żwawo wymijał jego ruchy, albo po prostu się bronił. Lanever obrał z kolei zupełnie inną taktykę. Wziął dwóch równocześnie i zabiwszy pierwszego z nich, czyniąc mu ranę ciętą brzucha, ruszył do ataku na drugiego, tym razem odcinając mu głowę bez jakiekolwiek cackania się. Dex także dobrze sobie radził, jednak na pierwszym etapie pojedynku został niestety rozbrojony, a jego stalowy wałek pękł po zetknięciu się z podłogą. Lecz mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną i schwytał jednego strażnika, aby następnie cisnąć nim w kierunku drugiego. W ten sposób pozbył się dwóch równocześnie. Jednak najlepiej walka szła Donacie Kenobi. Kobieta wręcz idealnie radziła sobie dwoma sztyletami i chociaż mierzyła się tylko z jednym strażnikiem, obezwładniła go jeszcze szybciej, niż zrobił to Dex z dwoma, a następnie zamordowała go bezlitośnie. Ostatecznie Ben także poradził sobie ze swoim przeciwnikiem, celując swoim mieczem świetlnym w jego czaszkę. Jedno było pewne, przyjaciele pokonali wroga. Teraz wszyscy ustawili się w jednej linii pod lewą, patrząc od strony wejścia, ścianą. – Przegrałeś, Snoke! – krzyknęła Donata. – Zło zawsze przegrywa! W tym jednak momencie cała czwórka poczuła się jak sparaliżowana. I coś w tym było. Nikt nie mógł poruszyć nawet kończyną, nikt nie mógł opuścić swojej broni. Po prostu stali nieruchomo, nie mogąc się nawet odezwać. – Widzisz, chłopcze – powiedział Snoke, wstając z tronu. – Jeślibyś zgodził się dołączyć do mnie, nauczyłbym cię tych sztuczek. A teraz przez was muszę szukać nowych strażników! Jednak nie martwcie się. Z waszą czwórką rozprawię się osobiście, jednak nie zginiecie od razu, jak zrobił to Rugor Nass. Was czeka śmierć w męczarniach! I wtedy nastał niespodziewany zwrot akcji. Do pomieszczenia wszedł nie kto inny jak Luke Skywalker, który w swojej lewej dłoni dzierżył pierwszy miecz świetlny. Snoke popatrzył na Jedi, wciąż jednak nie puszczając jego przyjaciół. Luke jednak wiedział, jak temu zaradzić. Mocą schwycił dłoń, którą Stanisław miał wyciągniętą w ich kierunku, w efekcie czego ci poczuli się wolni i opadli na ziemię. – We Wrooblu jest Lando – powiedział Skywalker. – Udajcie się do niego. Snoke przyjrzał się Jedi, który poważnie patrzył w jego stronę. – Dobrze, uciekajcie – zaśmiał się. – Jak by co, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać, młody Solo. Wychodząc, Ben obrócił się w stronę Snoke’a. Zobaczył, jak Luke zapalał pierwszy miecz świetlny. W tym jednak momencie miał mieszane odczucia, gdyż to, co zobaczył dzisiaj, rozdarło jego duszę na dwoje. Snoke tymczasem wyprostował się. Spoważniał, niektórzy mogliby uznać nawet, że trochę się zezłościł. – Pierwszy miecz świetlny! – krzyknął. – Masz mi oddać! – Jeżeli chcesz, to sam go weź – Luke odpowiedział spokojnym głosem, trzymając broń oburącz. Snoke czuł się zdezorientowany. – Nie zamierzałem z tobą walczyć – powiedział. – Ale teraz jest już za późno. Luke przyglądał się, jak jego przeciwnik Mocą sięgał miecz świetlny, który Lanever Villecham zostawił w sali przed ucieczką. Następnie przyglądał się, jak Snoke go zapalał. Żółta klinga idealnie wkomponowywała się w jego złocistą suknię i złote buty. Skywalker patrzył i na syna swojej dawnej żony, i na białą klingę swojego miecza. Wiedział, że jeżeli zawiedzie, jego przeciwnik będzie miał szansę, by wybić jego uczniów, a on sam przepadnie wraz z religią Jedi. Snoke podbiegł do Luke’a. Klingi ich broni skrzyżowały się niemalże równocześnie. Użytkownik ciemnej strony był jednak nieco wyższy. Po kilku ruchach ostrza ponownie się zetknęły, tym razem jednak niemalże pod kątem dziewięćdziesięciu stopni. Luke nie był w stanie wytrzymać siły, z jaką atakował go przeciwnik. Puścił więc miecz jedna dłonią, a drugą odepchnął rywala. Snoke podniósł czoło. Popatrzył na Jedi. – Czas Jedi przeminął! – krzyknął pełen gniewu i sam sięgnął po pierwszy miecz. Broń wyślizgnęła się z rąk Luke’a, jednocześnie dezaktywując się. Skywalker jednak także zdążył chwycić ją Mocą. W efekcie pierwszy miecz świetlny spoczął w powietrzu, centralnie między nim a Snokiem. Siłowali się, jak tylko mogli. Po chwili obaj zostali lekko odepchnięci od siebie, lecz nadal ściskali miecz tak mocno, jak tylko się dało. Robiło się coraz jaśniej i jaśniej. Jasne było więc, że miecz powoli się rozpadał, mając z obu swoich stron odpowiedników siły światła i ciemności. W końcu nastał wybuch, a ogień pognał niemalże wszędzie. Luke jednak w ostatniej chwili zdążył odepchnąć się Mocą. Działał błyskawicznie, gdyż nie przewidywał takiego obrotu spraw. Oddalił także od siebie ogień, przez co nie został poparzony. Uniósł się i teraz przemierzał korytarz, którym wcześniej weszli jego przyjaciele uprowadzeni przez droidy. Był zwrócony tyłem do wyjścia, a tuż przed jego oczyma przebiegał ogień. Ostatecznie Skywalker wspomógł się drugą dłonią. W końcu wystrzelił. Wyleciał w powietrze, widząc w ostatniej chwili, jak wrota do zamku ulegają zniszczeniu pod wpływem promieni wybuchu. Skywalker jednak nie spadł. Wylądował centralnie na nadwoziu Wroobla. Ukucnął, niemalże robiąc szpagat. Chociaż nie do końca wiedział, co się zdarzyło, zapalił swój zielony miecz, gotów do obrony, nikt jednak nie nadszedł. Snoke wstał. Ognia nie było, jednak czuł ogromny ból na swojej twarzy. Popatrzył na dłonie, na nogi. Spalona skóra miejscami iskrzyła. Mężczyzna aż bał się dotknąć swojej twarzy. Wiedział, że ucierpiał w walce z Jedi jeszcze bardziej, niż jego ojciec przed laty. Obrócił się i kulejąc, podszedł do Padmé Kenobi. Wyczuł tętno. Żyła. Następnie użytkownik ciemnej strony poszedł do rozsypanego proszku. Chwilę mu zajęło, aby zrozumieć, że to kryształ kyber skupiający wiązkę pierwszego miecza świetlnego. Wziął część odłamków w swoje spalone ręce, podniósł je. Jego oczy z powrotem stały się niebieskie. Tego samego dnia, wieczorem, wszyscy zgromadzili się na Jakku, aby godnie pochować Leię Windu. Wokół stosu pogrzebowego, na którym płonęło ciało kobiety, stał Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, a także Ben Solo i Dexter Jettster. Oprócz nich przybył także Chewbacca wraz ze wszystkimi żyjącymi ówcześnie kochankami i mężami Lei Windu. Zjawiła się także mieszkająca nieopodal Pajda, a także trzy droidy astromechaniczne, R2-D2, BB-8 i Bernard. Nie zabrakło także Radodzieja, który pojawił się wśród zgromadzonych. Luke wiedział, że jego żona najpierw myślała o innych. Fakt, że w jej życiu było tylu mężczyzn, nie był spowodowany tym, że robiła to dla siebie. Ona po prostu nie chciała nikogo zasmucić. Teraz kiedy Skywalker wpatrywał się w płonące zwłoki kobiety, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo ją kochał. Przez moment zdawało mu się, że Kywalkerianka otworzyła oczy. Jej lewa gałka nie była jednak szara jak wcześniej, tylko odzyskała swój dawny brązowy kolor. Potem wydawało mu się, że kobieta znów zamknęła powieki. Po chwili nastał wybuch. Stos pogrzebowy pękł, a ciała Lei Windu już nie było. Najwyraźniej wystrzeliło w górę, aby spocząć w zbiorowej mogile pustyni na Jakku. Nad płomieniami, na tle granatowego nieba, z dymu ułożył się herb. Był to herb Kywalker. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania